The Story of One MIA Noble Six
by Special FX
Summary: Noble Six laid in a puddle of his own blood, slowly but surely approaching death's door. Six raised his right arm towards the sky, in a last ditch attempt at a type of prayer to whatever God that was out there, Noble Six wanted to live. A Covenant battle cruiser flew overhead as Six's world went black. Spartans never die, they're just missing in action.
1. The Arrival

_"Noble Six. The team's most recent addition... Hyper-lethal, there's only one other Spartan with that rating..." _

— _Catherine Halsey_

* * *

**Planet Reach**

**August 30, 2552 20:00 Hours**

Vincent–B312 or better known as Noble Six sighed as he looked on at the army of Covenant troops coming into his view. After shooting down the Covenant CCS-class battle cruiser to allow the UNSC Pillar of Autumn to depart into space with the package, Six was stranded on the doomed planet Reach. But for a lone wolf like Noble Six, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Six walked over to the fallen body of his comrade, Noble Four or Emile. Shaking his head, Noble Six grabbed Noble Four's dog tags and pocketed them along with Noble Five or Jorge's tags. Six grabbed his shotgun from the holster on his back and held it over his shoulder as he walked towards his impending doom in the form of the covenant army.

As plasma shots began to soar over his head, Six hunkered down behind a wall and returned fire every couple of seconds. Reloading his weapon, Six glanced over the wall and waited until there was a pause between the shots being fired. As soon as the grunts stopped firing and began walking towards the wall, Six hopped over the wall with inhuman speed and opened fire, taking down the entire squad of grunts with impeccable precision and speed.

Without so much as a word, Six ran over to another wall in order to reload and keep out of the enemy's vision. Six continued this type of guerilla warfare taking advantage of his lone wolf status, opening fire and then disappearing into the shadows again. The Spartan continued to mow down the covenant troops with extreme efficiency, not taking a single hit throughout the firefight.

As Six reloaded his DMR, his Shotgun back on his holster due to a lack of ammunition, he noticed that the endless flow of Covenant troops began to lessen. Looking over his cover, Six saw the reason why the Covenant had stopped sending in hordes of troops.

Casually walking onto the battlefield in all their glory, a squad of six Sangheili Zealots headed towards his location. Standing at well over 7 feet, the Sangheili Zealots all wore golden armor that seemed to shine in the sunset. The apparent leader of the Zealots drew his energy sword and shouted a loud primal battle cry and charged toward Six's location, his squad drawing their own energy swords and falling in line behind their commander.

"Cocky bastard aren't you?" Six muttered his first words since the start of this battle.

Noble Six merely locked in his DMR rifle onto the Zealot commander and opened fire, taking him down immediately. The rest of the Zealots seeing their commander down dispersed and charged at the Spartan from different directions.

Six responded by falling back and opening fire at any Sangheili that got within his sights. Taking down two elites on his right, Six turned to his left and was met with an energy sword swiping down at him. Dodging the first swing Six lifted his DMR and took aim, but before he could pull the trigger, the Zealot had cut his DMR in half and swung at Six again. Side stepping the slash, Six drew one of his M6 pistols from his holster and quickly unloaded a clip in the face of his enemy.

Taking him down, Six began to reload his M6 before he heard the sound of someone stepping on something. Quickly looking behind him, Six saw the outline of a Sangheili in stealth form. Finishing his reload, Six took aim and opened fire with his M6 but the elite cut the pistol into two pieces before any real damage could be done. The elite lounged at Six forcing him to dodge, the elite gave Six no time to react at all and continued slashing at Six with inhuman speed. As Noble Six was forced into dodging the attacks of an all too happy elite, he remembered that there were six Zealots and so far he had only encountered five.

Almost as if to answer his question, Six noticed a new red dot on his radar closing in from behind him. Jumping and rolling to his left, Six dodged an attack from behind and the two Sangheili ended up clashing swords with each other. As Six got back up he looted an energy sword from a dead elite nearby and decided to go on the offensive charging at one of the elites. As Six closed in on him, the Zealot responded by lounging for an all or nothing strike, with an almost impossible reaction, Six managed to somehow sidestep the stab and impaled his sword into the chest of the Zealot, killing it immediately.

Before Six even had a chance to draw out his sword from the now dead body, he was forced to jump out of the way from a vertical slash. The remaining Zealot continued its attack and rushed straight at the weaponless Six. The Zealot lounged at Six and as the Spartan was about to evade the attack, his back foot tripped on the carcass of an elite that he had killed earlier. The Zealot seeing this took advantage of it and ran Six through with his energy sword.

As Noble Six coughed, splattering blood all over the inside of his helmet, he used their momentum as the two were falling back and grabbed the arm of the Zealot that was currently holding the sword in his stomach. As the two fell on the floor, the Zealot was on top of Noble Six while Six gripped the elites arm tightly so it couldn't pull out the sword. With his free hand Six grabbed his remaining M6 out of his holster and emptied the entire clip onto the now wide eyes of the Zealot. Taking the eight rounds to the face, the Zealot dropped dead immediately on top of Six. Six used his remaining strength to throw the dead Zealot off him to the side and then proceeded to drop back down onto the dirt. It had begun to rain as Noble Six lay in a puddle of his own blood slowly but surely dying.

Coughing up some more blood into his visor, Six could now barely see in front of him. As Six's consciousness began to fade, he saw something dropping into Reach's atmosphere. As the clouds began to move out the way, Six could see that it was another Covenant battle cruiser. This one was even bigger than the one that Six had just shot down!

"Fuck…" Six swore with his last breath as he saw the cruiser.

The Covenant cruiser began to charge up its plasma lasers for orbital bombardment. More Covenant cruisers began to appear from the clouds and they too began to charge their lasers.

As Six saw the bright lights of the cruisers charging their weapons, he realized that the Covenant were going to "glass" (otherwise known as orbital plasma bombardment) planet Reach. Six lifted his right arm and raised it towards the sky, almost as one last ditch prayer to whatever God that was out there, Six wanted to live.

As the cruisers finished charging, the skies lit up almost as if someone had shot fireworks all throughout Reach. Dropping his arm onto the bloodied dirt, Noble Six's world went black as plasma destroyed planet Reach.

* * *

**Planet Earth, Japan**

**August 31, 2010 12:00 Hours**

Noble Six's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet taking in his surroundings. His Spartan training kicking in immediately as he checked for any hostiles. After looking around and checking his radar, Six relaxed a bit and things finally started to sink in. Quickly checking his stomach where the energy sword should be, Six noticed that the only thing left was a small hole in his MJOLNIR Mark V armor. The wound seemed to have been cauterized most likely from the sword itself, being energy. Although how the sword was removed from Six's body safely was another question that the Spartan had no answer to.

Six had questions and he needed answers, looking around again more carefully this time he noticed that there were tall buildings around him. But something didn't look right about them, Six was sure that there weren't any buildings like this on Reach.

"Fuck." Six swore in frustration.

Just earlier he was fighting the battle of his life, against all odds and now he was in god knows where. Shaking his head Six decided to be productive and take stock of what he had on him. After about 10 minutes, Noble Six had laid all of his belongings on the grass in front of him. Six's remaining belongings consisted of a M6 pistol with 3 clips left, a M45 shotgun with no bullets, his combat knife, and the dog tags of Noble Team.

After a long sigh, Six gathered up all his belongings and began to walk towards the buildings, hoping to get some answers.

As the Spartan walked his way onto city streets, he took note of the chaotic state the city seemed to be in.

"Well, it looks more like Reach now…"

As Six continued walking through the eerily quiet streets, he finally saw a person. Walking up to them, Six was about to speak before he noticed something odd. The vital signs on the "person" were all negative. When the said "person" turned around, Six now knew why its vitals were negative; the "person" was missing half its stomach and a part of its neck. Almost as if it had sensed Six, the "person" lounged its self at the Spartan.

Deciding that the thing was no longer human, Six pulled out his combat knife and quickly stabbed it in the chest. As Six was about to pull out his knife, the "person" opened its mouth and tried to take a bite of Six's shoulder. However the bite had little effect, Six's shields barley took any damage. With a grunt, Six turned his knife upwards while still imbedded inside the things chest cut the "person" vertically in half from the chest to the head. Blood splashed all over Six's armor but the thing now finally seemed to be dead.

Looking at the body on the floor, Six wanted to perform an autopsy, the body before him looked like it had jumped right out of a horror movie, but then he heard a scream. As Six sprinted in the general direction of the scream, his radar picked up on someone, someone with positive vitals. While running, Six's mind began to process the new information he had gathered mainly involving those "things". Following his radar, Six turned the corner and saw a little girl surrounded by a group of what Six now classified as "infected" all around her.

Six was not in any danger but the girl was, Six had to get rid of them fast. Drawing his M6 pistol, Noble Six quickly pulled the trigger emptying his entire clip. Every shot connected and the clip was just enough to wipe out the whole group. Reloading his M6, Six put the weapon back into his holster and made a mental note about having only 2 clips left. As Six walked towards the girl, she began to scream again and closed her eyes. Six quickly stopped and held up his hands and tried his best to not look threatening. Although a giant man in metal covered in blood isn't exactly the most peaceful looking thing ever.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Six kept his hands in the air as he spoke through his helmets speakers.

The girl still had tears in her eyes when she opened them and looked at the Spartan.

"N-nani?"

Six didn't understand what she said, but his AI quickly started translating and began feeding Six information. Japanese, a language from Japan, a nation apart of Asia on Earth. Then it hit him, Six was on Earth and he still had no idea how. Deciding to worry about that later, Six spoke again except this time with the translators help.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl's eyes grew wide, but then she backed up some more.

"Y-you're lying… you're scary looking."

Six mentally swore, he didn't have the patience to deal with civilians. It was always Jorge who got along with them… Jorge. Six has always felt guilty about having to leave Jorge behind, even to this day. Shaking his head Six brushed that out of his mind before sighing and taking off his helmet.

Noble Six was conscripted into the Spartan-III project at the age 6. He was a part of Beta company for the Spartan-III project. He was then immediately taken out of Beta Company once his training was complete and would begin his illustrious career as Spartan Vincent-B312, but that is a story for another time. Because of his early conscription Six was only 21 years old.

As he took off his helmet for the first time in a long while, his eyes were unused to the sunlight and he flinched. Noble Six's black hair had grown long, too long, his hair now covered his ears and he had bangs. Opening his eyes again, one could see that his eyes had turned blue from the Spartan augmentations; along with a scar over his right eye brow Six seemed to be of Asian descent and did not appear too much out of the norm.

Turning his attention to the girl, Six once more tried to calm her down.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you."

The girl, seeing that the giant metal man was actually human, seemed to finally give in and believe him.

"O-okay onii-san."

Seeing that the girl finally calmed down, Six put his helmet back on. Noticing a large amount of hostiles starting to close in on his location, Six grabbed the girl and picked her up. The girl looked surprised and started to panic.

"W-what are you doing onii-san?"

Six wasn't paying much attention to her and focused on finding a way to get the girl to a safe location. Looking around, Six ran past a corner and sprinted down the street. As Six continued running down the street, the girl began to squirm. As Six continued to sprint, he started noticing less large buildings and more of the smaller buildings.

Probably living quarters. Six decided to run to the nearest one and hopped over the fence with little effort. Six opened the door and to his surprised it wasn't locked. After getting inside he put the girl down and closed the door, locking it with the rather primitive lock in his opinion.

After locking the door, Six turned around and faced the girl who had started crying again. Six mentally groaned and thought about what Jorge would have said. Here was the great Noble Six, someone that had accomplished the impossible and he couldn't get a little girl to stop crying. The Spartan decided to scout out the home they were in and went up the stairs, but the real reason was that he just didn't want to hear constant crying.

The little girl noticing that Six had left the room, sat down on a couch and cried into a pillow. After a while, Noble Six came back downstairs and saw the girl sitting on the couch hugging a pillow tightly. Six gave her a brief look over and then he looked over himself. The two were both covered in blood from various sources. Six mentally groaned again as he thought about all the problems the two faced. He would have to find food soon and he didn't have any rations on him. Six could take care of himself no problem, he always had, but now he had to look over someone else as well, this was something the Spartan had little to no experience with and quite frankly, Six didn't know if he had the patience to deal with it.

Seeing that the tall "onii-san" hadn't said anything for a while, the little girl let out a little whisper.

"My daddy… he died."

Hearing this Six's battle worn eyes softened a little bit. A mixture of emotions and memories ran through Six's mind, memories of his parents and the pain of losing them. Suddenly Six remembered, when he found the girl, there was already a body next to her. It must have been her father.

Her father must have died trying to protect her. Six looked over towards the girl sitting on the couch again and saw the sadness apparent on her face. It looked like she was about to cry again and Six genuinely felt bad. Six hadn't felt a feeling like this since Jorge died. Sighing, Noble Six walked over to her and gently sat down on the couch next to her. Six had to be careful to destroy the damn thing with his weight.

"I'm sure he was a good father. He died trying to protect you after all."

The girl didn't move, deciding to keep her silence. After a while of silence between the unlikely duo, she finally spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah… Hey onii-san, what's your name?"

"You can call me Six."

The girl looked confused at this and raised her eyebrow at the Spartan.

"You mean like the number? Is that _**really**_ your name onii-san?"

Six returned her confused look with a blank stare of his own. Although with his helmet on, the girl might as well being staring at the wall.

"You can call me Vincent as well… But I prefer Six."

The girl gave Six a little pout before folding her arms and speaking.

"I like Vincent onii-san better. I'm Alice by the way." Alice said the last part with a smile.

To Six, being called Vincent unnerved him, it just felt **_unnatural_**. Six was a lone wolf and always had considered himself one until he was transferred to Noble Team. Before being known as Noble Six, everyone just called him by his call sign, hell most people tried to avoid talking to him at all. With a sigh, something he had been doing a lot recently, Six leaned back on the couch and let himself relax for a little.

"Call me what you want. It's getting late, you should get yourself cleaned up, and I'll see if I can get something for you to eat."

With a smile, Alice hopped to her feet and headed towards the bathroom that was just a room down the one they were in right now.

"Okay Vincent onii-san!"

Noble Six continued to lie on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to process what in the actual fuck was going on. He goes from being marked for death on Planet Reach to waking up on Planet Earth, literally light years away. It was obvious to Six that he wasn't in the right time anymore, things just looked too much like 21st century Earth. He knew the history of Earth well enough to know that nothing like this infection plague happened in the timeline he was from. The question was how and why he ended up here instead of being "glassed" to death along with Planet Reach. The more Six thought about it the more it didn't make sense. With a groan Six leaned his head back on the couch and decided to get some sleep; it had been well over 24 hours of constant battle for him so sleep would do him wonders. Six laughed to himself a little when the thought occurred to him that this was all just one crazy dream before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The Spartan slept, while the girl wept to herself in front of the mirror. That little girl was a strong one indeed. The two make an unlikely pair they do, an emotionless killer and a innocent little girl stuck in a world that now seemed like Hell on Earth. How could something like this occur? Was it on the whim of one higher power? Or is it something else entirely? I guess what they say is true, Spartans never die, they just go missing. Here lies the story of one MIA Noble Six.  
_

* * *

I have no idea what I was thinking when I decided to cross over these two entirely different series... But whatever, give me a review so I know whether or not I should continue this.


	2. The Encounter

"I've seen your file. Even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind."

— Carter-A259

* * *

**Planet Earth, Japan**

**September 1, 2010 5:00 Hours**

Noble Six's eyes sprang to life as he woke up to the all too familiar time of 5 A.M. Looking around Six saw that he had unknowingly fallen asleep on the couch last night, likely due to exhaustion. Getting up, Six saw that the little girl from last night, Alice was sleeping curled up on the couch next to him, a large blanket covering her. Deciding to let the girl sleep some more, Noble Six walked over towards the kitchen and pulled out a chair. As Six sat down he noticed a bowl on the table wrapped in plastic; a note on top of it. The note looked like scribbling to Six, but his AI soon translated the message.

_For Vincent-onii-san, Make sure to heat it up :)_

Six stared at the note for a good minute or so before taking off his helmet. The food looked like some kind of noodle soup and Six was initially kind of hesitant to eat it. However he soon realized how hungry he was, Six hadn't eaten for at least two days. Six grabbed the fork on the table and began to eat; the soup was cold and had a processed taste to it, but was food nonetheless. As Six ate, he began to think. Alice had probably checked the kitchen last night and that explained the food he was eating right now. Six frowned as he continued his thoughts from last night. Why was he in 21st century Earth? And what the hell was going on?

Finishing the soup in one gulp, Six got up and put his helmet on. He needed to find some kind of answers. Six headed to the door and unlocked it before walking outside. It was still dawn and there was barley any sunlight. Six closed the door behind him, but he had no way to lock it from the outside. Deciding that it should be safe enough, Six hopped over the fence and began walking aimlessly. The "infected" were attracted to sound so as long as Alice stayed inside, she should be fine.

As Six continued walking down the neighborhood, his radar began to pick up "infected" around the corner. Taking out his combat knife, Six quietly walked over to the corner and stuck his head out. What Six saw made him realize how bad this epidemic really was. The street he was looking at was filled with destruction, cars stuck into the walls, broken down electric poles, and most of all the large quantities of blood everywhere. As Six walked around the car accidents, he saw an "infected" that seemed to be devouring the remains of some poor guy. Stealthily sneaking behind it, in one swipe Six beheaded the "infected" with his combat knife. As the body dropped to the floor with blood gushing out, Six wanted to do an autopsy.

Six didn't have the tools he needed but he could still perform a basic autopsy. Grabbing the body of the "infected" and separating it from the remains of its "meal" Six took his combat knife and began to cut it open. After a brief while of "work" Six hadn't been able to determine what caused this "infection". Sheathing his combat knife, Six got back up and sighed in frustration. So he hasn't found a single survivor excluding Alice nor any clues to as how he even wound up on Earth. If he had the right tools and a CT scan, with the information his AI has, he could probably put a stop to this epidemic. But more than anything else, Six wanted to find a way back, he still had a war to fight after all. Looking at the time, Six decided to head back to the house; Alice had probably been awake for a while now.

Six continued his trek back to the safe house while stealthily finishing off any "infected" that were in his way. As Six cut down one more "infected", he felt something in the air. Almost immediately Six's shields went haywire before quickly dropping down to zero. The noise of his shields attracted every other "infected" that was nearby and soon every single one of them was running at Six. Six didn't even have time to process what happened with his MJOLNIR armor as he got into a combat stance with his knife. Even without shields, Six wasn't in danger his armor could easily protect him from "infected" bites.

As the horde descended on him, Six charged straight at them, cutting them down one at a time. As Six cut down two "infected" in front of him, one from the back grabbed onto him and attempted to bite his helmet, breaking some of its teeth in the attempt. The "infected" were surprisingly strong and it took Six some effort to throw it off his back. After about 10 minutes of Noble Six cutting apart "infected" with his combat knife, Six finally cleared the area of "infected".

Sheathing his combat knife, Six checked his shields and saw that they were beginning to regenerate. It was probably and EMP bomb that took out Six's shields. Six's shields took the brunt of the bomb so his AI was still intact along with his radar. But the problem now was why someone would fire an EMP bomb. As far as Six could see, the EMP bomb had zero effect on the "infected" and served absolutely no purpose, other than making it harder for any stragglers to survive. Perhaps it was fired on purpose for that intent, but Six could only make theories without facts. Checking the time, Six began to pick up his pace, he had been out longer than he intended to be and with the EMP bomb going off, he had to make sure if Alice was alright.

* * *

Six made it back to the safe house without any further trouble. Hopping over the fence Six opened the door and walked back in, making sure to lock the door. As Six walked into the living room looking for Alice, he didn't see her on the couch anymore but saw a blob in the corner of his visor. Turning around he saw a blanket covering a small figure hiding in the corner. Walking over there, Six lifted the blanket up and saw Alice, her hands wrapped around her knees with obvious hints that she had been crying. Opening her closed eyes, Alice looked up at Six.

'V-Vincent onii-san...?"

Being called Vincent was probably something Six was never going to get used to.

"…Yes?"

Hearing his response, Alice got up and wiped her still wet eyes with her sleeves.

"I was scared… I thought you decided to leave without me… And then the lights cut off…"

Six mentally face-palmed, he shouldn't have left a civilian alone after those traumatizing events, much less a little girl. She had probably woken up scared and alone, something definitely not good for her already fragile psyche. Six was too used to being a lone wolf, being on Noble Team helped change Six a bit, but he definitely wasn't used to having to look after people. After all everyone on Noble Team could take care of themselves.

"That was my fault, I apologize. I shouldn't have left you alone without saying anything."

Hearing this, Alice perked up a little bit and gave Six a small smile.

"Okay, I forgive you then Vincent onii-san. Just don't leave me again."

Six frowned at this; of course he was wearing his helmet so Alice couldn't see anything. He didn't plan on bringing her with him for long, only until he could find somewhere safe to leave her. Her getting attached would only make things more complicated later. Six however, kept these thoughts to himself.

Changing the subject, Six walked over to the kitchen with Alice following close behind.

"Did you eat yet?"

Six pulled out a chair for himself and Alice mimicked him, sitting next to him.

"Nope! Are you going to cook Vincent onii-san?"

"….I can't cook."

Alice laughed at the serious tone Six had said that with and got up walking towards a cabinet.

"Hehe, it's ok Vincent onii-san, I can cook!" Alice replied with a smile on her face as she took out two bags of instant ramen.

Six had checked out the house yesterday, including the kitchen and he didn't see much. Most of the cabinets seemed empty; he had seen a couple bags of those noodles that Alice was making right now, but not much else. The owners of this house probably took everything they could with them and left. At most there was probably only enough food to last one more day. Six would have to either find food or bring them to a new place.

"The water heater isn't working… Sorry Vincent onii-san but it's probably going to be lukewarm noodles."

The EMP had probably taken out every single electronic in the city.

"It doesn't matter to me." Six replied as Alice poured last night's heated water into the noodles.

As Six was deep in thought, Alice had finished the cooking and put the two plates on the table, taking her spot next to him. Six took off his helmet and put it on another chair next to him. As the two ate in silence, Alice started up a conversation.

"Hey, Vincent onii-san."

"Yes..?"

"Are you a soldier?"

Six momentarily stopped eating and thought about what to say.

"…You could say that."

A new problem appeared in Six's head. How was he going to explain his appearance to other people? It wasn't going to be much of a problem with Alice since she's just a kid, but with adults? Spartans didn't exist in the 21st century and hell Six didn't even know if he was in the right universe anymore since an epidemic like this never happened in his timeline. Six mentally groaned as more and more problems popped up; it was a lot simpler when all he had to do was follow orders and kill Covenant.

"So are you here to fix everything Vincent onii-san?"

"…"

Six didn't know how to answer that. All he wanted to do was find a way back to his timeline; everything else really wasn't his problem. He was a soldier, a Spartan and he had orders along with a responsibility to the war effort. If he was able to "fix" everything he would but Six had other priorities to worry about. That didn't mean he wouldn't help save any stragglers here and there though. Six would assist when he could but ultimately his goal was to find a way back.

"Vincent onii-san…?"

Looking back over towards Alice, Six realized he was a bit too caught up in his thoughts.

"I'll do what I can to help."

Hearing this Alice gave a small smile.

"I hope you can save everyone else too Vincent onii-san."

Six merely nodded silently in response and proceeded to finish his noodles. He then put on his helmet and headed back towards the living room, Alice close behind. As the two sat and enjoyed each other's company, night had already encompassed the skies.

"You should sleep soon."

Alice looked at Six with a bit of a pout.

"But it's only 8…"

"I want to leave early tomorrow. We need to find another place to stay, there's not enough food here to last."

"Okay then…"

Alice reluctantly nodded her headed before grabbing her blanket and jumping into the couch.

"There's a bedroom upstairs you can sleep in instead of the couch."

Alice made herself comfortable before replying to the Spartan.

"But I feel more comfortable being near Vincent onii-san!"

Six didn't know what to say in response, so he just kept his silence.

"I'm scared of being alone…" Alice said quietly before giving Six a big smile.

"But when you're here I feel safe… So good night Vincent onii-san!"

And with that being said Alice closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Six stayed awake for a little while longer, before drifting off into sleep himself. They had a long day tomorrow after all.

* * *

**Planet Earth, Japan**

**September 2, 2010 7:00 Hours**

Noble Six continued looking through drawers, hoping to find something useful. So far, no luck. Whoever used to live here must have really taken everything they could have possibly carried. It was about time for them to leave either way. Six headed down the stairs and into the living room, where Alice was packing up the remaining food into a small backpack.

"Hey Vincent onii-san! I finished packing everything."

Six nodded in response and headed towards the door, Alice following closely behind wearing the small backpack.

"Alright. We should get going now then."

Six unlocked the door and the two headed outside, as the two walked past the gate and into the neighborhood Six checked his radar. There weren't any "infected" in the area, Six had probably taken care of most of them yesterday.

"Hey Vincent onii-san, so where are we going?"

To be honest Six had no idea. He didn't have access to a map of the city so he had just planned on wandering and staying at random house's looking for other survivors.

"I'm not from this city so I don't know anything about this area. Do you know of a place where other survivors would hide?"

Alice was silent in thought for a minute before answering.

"Uhm, maybe Taiei Shopping Town? It's a mall that's close by."

A shopping mall was a good place to start. Malls have lots of useful items along with food so it would only make sense for some survivors to hide out there.

"Alright, let head towards the mall then."

As the two headed towards Taiei Shopping Town, Six cleared the way of any "infected". Whenever there were "infected" blocking the way, Six would have Alice wait behind him while he took out his combat knife and "cleaned up". After about 30 minutes of walking, they arrived at a Japanese temple.

"The mall should be straight ahead Vincent onii-san."

Alice pointed in the direction the mall was and Six nodded in response. As the two walked past the temple, Six's radar began picking up signals. Signals with live vitals, Six had finally found some other survivors. Almost as if on cue, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Pulling out his M6 pistol Six began running up the stairs towards the temple, before coming to complete stop. He had almost forgotten.

"Wait. You stay down here Alice. If something happens just run and hide quietly. These things are attracted to sound."

With a determined look on her face Alice nodded.

"O-okay Vincent onii-san, go save them!"

Six merely nodded in response before double timing it up the stairs. It was a long flight of stairs but for the 6'9 Spartan, he climbed it in a matter of seconds. As Six reached the front of the temple, the blips on his radar were at the back. Ticking the safety off his M6, Six ran towards the back of the temple. Hiding behind the wall Six, stuck his head out and saw a large group of "infected" surrounding two people. Two civilians, armed civilians, one female with a Japanese style sword and one male with a type of shotgun. The two were doing a good job so far at defending themselves but the horde only kept coming. Six only had two magazines left for his M6 so he was a bit hesitant to use them. But as one "infected" behind the girl was about to attack, Six quickly reacted by taking aim and opening fire. One bullet to the head later and the "infected" was down.

The girl looked momentarily surprised before turning her attention back to the threat in front of her. The male had yet to notice anything as he was dealing with his own problem. Taking aim Six chose his shots carefully, taking down any 'infected" that were on the girl's blindside. Six didn't have to worry about the male because he had the advantage of fighting at long range thanks to his gun. With his last shell, Six nailed one of the remaining "infected" that was running towards the male who was reloading.

The girl finished off the last of the "infected" with a slash, cleanly beheading it. As she caught her breath, the girl looked at where Six was currently hiding behind a wall. The male walked over next to her and was also looking towards Six. Six was still leaning behind the wall before the girl spoke.

"Whoever you are, I thank you for your assistance."

Six had thought about just stealthily leaving, but he had some questions he needed answers to. So after putting his M6 back into his holster, Six walked out from behind the wall and headed towards the two.

The male looked visibly shaken as he took a step back in reaction to seeing Six. The girl's eyes expanded almost humorously but nonetheless held her position, the grip on her katana tightening. Six stopped moving and held his hands up not wanted to frighten the two civilians any more than he already had. Now that Six got a closer look at them, he could see that they were only teenagers.

"I'm not your enemy."

The girl seemed to believe him however the male still looked suspicious. The guy kept a tight grip on his shotgun as he spoke. It's not everyday someone sees a 6'9 man wearing the most advanced armor in the history of mankind.

"Why did you help us?"

Six dropped his hands back to his sides as he thought about how to respond to the question.

"I'm a soldier. It's my job."

Hearing this, the boy looked at Six a little less suspiciously and with perhaps some relief on his face.

"So you're with the military?"

Six merely nodded in response as the guy finally seemed to relax a little bit. The girl that had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up.

"Once again, I thank you for your assistance. I am Saeko Busujima by the way."

The boy seeing Saeko introduce herself also began to introduce himself.

"I'm Takashi Komuro and yeah, thanks for the help back there."

Six nodded in response, the tense atmosphere finally seemed to have died down.

"I'm…" Six paused for a second, thinking about how he should introduce himself.

"You can call me Noble Six. Just Six for short."

Takashi and Saeko raised an eyebrow as they heard Six's name.

"Is that like your code name or something?" Takashi asked with a questionable look on his face.

Six nodded in response. Takashi slung his shotgun back on his back as walked over towards Six.

"You wouldn't happen to know why the dead are suddenly coming back to life would you?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

Takashi scowled as he heard Six's reply.

"Che… Well it's not like it matters why now anyways."

Looking back towards Saeko, Takashi spoke again.

"We should probably go meet up with the others now Saeko-san."

Saeko nodded in response and walked over towards Takashi and Six.

"Noble Six, were heading towards Taiei Shopping Town, would you like to come along with us?"

"Yeah, you did save us after all. It'd be safer for us to travel together."

Six nodded in response.

"I agree, I was on my way there as well. But I have a companion with me. She's waiting down the front steps."

"Alright then let's go pick her up and head towards the shopping mall already!"

The two teens followed Six as they headed towards the front steps of the temple. As the trio walked down the stairs, they saw Alice sitting on one of the steps. When Alice heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she got up and turned around.

"Vincent onii-san! Your back!" Alice happily exclaimed.

As the three headed towards the bottom of the steps where Alice was, Saeko gave Six a funny look.

"So Vincent-san is it?"

Six was still unused to getting called Vincent. It honestly did unnerve him a little bit.

"That's my given name."

Takashi looked up towards Six, with a raised eyebrow.

"You should have just told us that at first man, its way easier to call you by Vincent than the number Six."

"I apologize. I'm not accustomed to using my given name."

Alice looked up at Six with a grin on her face.

"See Vincent onii-san, Vincent is much better than just Six!"

Alice then looked over towards the two teens and waved.

"Hi! I'm Alice, nice to meet you onii-san and onee-san!"

Saeko and Takashi could only smile in response.

"Why hello there, I'm Saeko."

"Hey, you can call me Takashi."

Alice smiled and seemed genuinely happy. Or about as happy as someone could get given the circumstances.

"We should get moving. Our gunshots most likely attracted the attention of more "infected"."

Everyone nodded in response as they continued towards Taiei Shopping Town. The group continued their walk, making small talk along the way. They made sure to follow Six who weaved them through areas crawling with infected thanks to his radar.

"So Vincent-san, you call those things "infected"?

Six nodded in response to Takashi's question.

"I've done an autopsy on a couple bodies but I haven't been able to determine the cause of this mutation. I'm only assuming that it's a disease."

"I see… We just called those things "them"…"

Six nodded once again and kept his silence. Six deduced that Takashi and his group tried to dehumanize the "infected" as much as possible. For civilians it made a lot of sense, they had never had to kill another human being before. And doing so in these conditions could have a terrible toll on one's psyche. By calling those things "them" Takashi and his group were trying to prevent themselves from going insane. For their sakes, Six decided to categorize the "infected" as "them" from now on. The group then continued their journey in silence as they headed towards Taiei Shopping Town.

* * *

_The emotionless killer and the innocent girl have now met two others. The young swordswomen who questions her own sanity and the leader who doubts his own abilities. Two has become four. The story of Noble Six continues on. _

* * *

A lot of people seemed to like this story so I decided to continue it. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten, and I hope I managed to portray Six in a rather realistic way. He's kind of like a blank slate so I don't exactly have anything to base his personality off of. I'm thinking of having his character develop more as the story goes on, and him changing from just an emotionless soldier to more of a real genuine person. Anyways enough rambling, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and shoot me a review so I know what you guys think.


	3. The Group

_"I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant. You're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled." _

—_Carter-A259_

* * *

**Planet Earth, Japan**

**September 2, 2010 16:00 Hours**

"You think those two are okay?"

Kohta Hirano put down his binoculars and looked over to Shizuka Marikawa with his usual awkward smile.

"I'm sure their fine Shizuka -sensei."

"Mmm… I hope so too…" Shizuka replied as she sighed.

"Hey Hirano, stop slacking off already and keep looking for them!"

Hirano sweat dropped a bit at Saya's comment before putting the binoculars back on and continued his lookout. Saya Takagi continued to scowl as she looked around for any signs of Takashi and Saeko. Rei Miyamoto only stared blankly at the sky as she waited patiently.

The group of four was waiting patiently on the roof of Taiei Shopping Town. Rei, Saya, Hirano, and Shizuka-sensei had been waiting on the roof since morning. The group had all agreed to meet up here before they separated and now the only thing they could do was wait for Takashi and Saeko. As the four continued to wait, Hirano finally saw some people running towards the mall.

"Hey! I think I see them!" Hirano exclaimed as he tried to zoom in.

"What?! Give me those!"

Saya snatched the binoculars out of Hirano's hands as she looked through them herself. Zooming in, Saya definitely saw Takashi and Busujima-sempai. Running behind them, Saya saw a little girl she had never seen before. But as Saya looked even further, behind the little girl, her jaw dropped.

"W-what the hell is that?!"

Rei squinted as she tried to make out the form of Takashi, but they were still too far away for her to see anything.

"What's what Tagaki?"

Saya dropped the binoculars and looked over to Rei, the shock still evident on her face.

"T-there's like a giant robot following Takashi and Busujima-sempai!"

Rei raised an eyebrow at Saya and decided to not say anything and instead turned her attention back towards the direction of Takashi.

"Hey, I'm being serious here Miyamoto!"

Shizuka who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up.

"Hey, I can see them now. It's Komuro-kun! Let's go let them inside."

The rest of the group nodded as they left the roof. Saya stayed on the roof a little longer, still looking intently at Noble Six before following the rest of them.

* * *

Noble Six continued to fall in line with Takashi, Saeko, and Alice as they headed towards the mall. Six wanted to be in the back so he could make sure they were a good distance away from "them". As the group continued to run, Six saw the doors to the mall fly open and an overweight kid with glasses wave his hand in the air. Takashi responded by waving his own hand in the air and began to pick up his pace with the rest of the group following close behind.

Six looked behind him one last time and saw a couple stragglers a good distance away chasing after him. They were too far away to catch up to the group so Six left them alone and continued to pick up his pace as he ended up the last one through the doors.

"Takashi!"

Rei ran over towards Komuro and grabbed him into a hug.

"Hey Rei, were back."

"Humph, about time you guys get back, we were waiting for ages."

"Yeah Takashi, Saya-san's right, what took you guys so long?"

As Takashi was about to respond, Saeko walked forward and answered Hirano's question.

"We ran into some trouble with "them"."

Shizuka-sensei who had been smiling the whole time finally decided to speak up.

"I'm just glad you two are alright! And it looks like you guys found some new friends."

Suddenly it dawned on the rest of them that there was someone else with Takashi and Saeko. Noble Six had been leaning on a wall the whole time feeling a bit out of place with their reunion. Alice was mimicking him as she looked on at the group curiously.

Saya and Rei took a step back, while Kohta's eyes looked like they were sparkling.

"S-see Miyamoto, I told you there was a giant robot!"

Rei only gulped as she stared at the behemoth of a man casually leaning on a wall. It would have been almost comical to see the little girl next to him trying her best to mimic the "thing" if not for the fact that Rei was scared out of her mind.

Takashi rubbed the back of his head as he looked over towards Six.

"Oh right, sorry I kind of forgot about you Vincent-san."

Takashi then turned back to the group with a thoughtful look on his face before he pointed towards Six's direction with his thumb.

"So uh, that's Vincent-san...Uh I mean Noble Six, he's a soldier that helped out me and Saeko-san when we got into some trouble with "them". Oh and uh, the little girl is Alice-chan, she's with him."

Hearing this, Saya and Rei seemed to relax a little bit, but they still warily stared at Six who merely responded to the attention he was currently receiving with a curt nod. Kohta however still had sparkles in his eyes as he ran over towards Six.

"Noble Six sir! I've never seen armor like that before! You're not with the Japanese military are you? You must be with the Americans! But I've never seen armor like that even with them. Maybe you're in an elite squad? Special Forces maybe!?"

As Kohta continued to barrage Six with questions, he was caught off guard. What was Six supposed to tell the kid? That he was with the UNSC? The UNSC wasn't formed until midway through the 22nd century so that was out of the question. Perhaps the UN then? No, that wouldn't work either; Six frowned under his helmet as he thought about what to say.

"Hey you gun freak! Lay off the guy why don't you, he and Takashi are probably dead tired."

Six silently thanked the pink haired girl as the one labeled "gun freak" sighed and reluctantly walked back over towards her.

Takashi sweat dropped a bit at that interaction before walking over towards Six with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Vincent-san, let me introduce you and Alice-chan to everyone else."

Six nodded as he followed Takashi, Alice close behind him.

"So that's Rei and Saya."

Rei was still a little scared of Six's appearance but nonetheless gave him and Alice a smile.

"H-hey, I'm Rei Miyamoto."

Saya on the other hand had quickly gotten over her fear and now was back to her usual calculating self.

"I'm Saya Takagi, gun freak over here is Kohta Hirano."

Hirano gave Six a salute, which Six returned mostly out of habit. But he almost wished he hadn't as Hirano was about to start babbling again before getting knocked upside the head by Saya.

The last member of the group seemed to be the only adult out of all of them. She walked over towards Six and gave him a bright smile.

"Hey there! I'm Shizuka Marikawa and I'm a nurse, nice to meet you!"

Six only nodded in response to everyone before Alice who was standing next to him the whole time decided to make her presence known.

"Hi everyone! I'm Alice and this is Vincent onii-san!" The little girl said as she pointed up towards the towering Spartan.

Alice seemed to kill any tension that was left in the air. That was something special about her that Six noticed. She always seemed to be able to make the best out of a situation, as everyone started crowding around her making her the center of attention. Smiling a bit Six sneaked away over towards a wall to lean on and folded his arms watching the group from a distance. They seemed to be good kids and Six didn't want to ruin anything within their group. What he didn't see was the frown on Shizuka's face as she was the only one who noticed that Six had left the rest of the group.

* * *

**Planet Earth, Japan**

**September 3, 2010 08:00 Hours**

"Hey Miyamoto."

Rei stopped eating as she looked over towards Saya.

"What's up Takagi?"

"New guy's a bit of a stiff huh?"

"You don't trust him?"

Saya downed her drink in one gulp before answering.

"I don't. But I trust Takashi and he seems okay with the guy."

"I kind of agree with you… I mean we don't even know what he looks like. Like I don't think I've seen him take off his helmet even once!"

Saya sighed as she leaned back on her chair.

"I don't know Miyamoto. It's like he's more machine than human."

Rei raised her eyebrow.

"You still going on about that robot crap?"

A vein popped up on Saya's forehead.

"Damn it Miyamoto, I'm being serious here."

"Don't you girls think your over thinking things a bit?"

Rei looked over her shoulder as Shizuka walked over and pulled out a chair, sitting in the middle between the two girls.

"You trust him Shizuka-sensei?"

Shizuka yawned a bit as she lazily replied to Saya.

"Mmm, I think he's a good guy."

Saya gave her an exasperated look.

"How would you know that? We don't know anything about the guy except that he's apparently with the military and that his name's Vincent."

Shizuka-sensei rubbed her eyes and yawned a little more before responding to Takagi's questioning.

"Mmm, call it women's intuition. Plus he took care of Alice-chan! And Alice-chan likes him a lot."

Saya only scowled as she stabbed her fork into her plate of noodles.

"She's a kid, kids are gullible."

Rei sighed as she leaned back on her chair.

"I think we should trust Takashi."

That seemed to end the conversation right then and there. Saya could only fold her arms in response to Rei's statement, before deciding to drop the subject for now. Takagi grew up with Takashi after all so she definitely trusted Takashi to say the least.

"Alright then whatever; enough about soldier boy, how long are we going to stay here? It's kind of apparent this community is going to fall apart soon. The people here obviously don't have faith in that police girl, not that I really blame them. And then Hirano decides to give her of all people a freaking gun! All that's going to do is make things even worse than they are now."

Rei remained silent and poked around in her food with a thoughtful look on her face. Shizuka only yawned again before slowly getting up off her seat.

"I think I'm going to find a bed somewhere and take a nap before I pass out, I'll see you guys later."

Rei only nodded in response while Saya sighed and decided to finish her breakfast, or what was left of it anyway.

* * *

Six only continued to lean against the wall behind the food court, a blank look on his face. He was looking around the mall in hope of finding something to eat himself as he overheard the girls talking. Civilians that didn't trust the Spartan. It wasn't anything new to Six at all, he was used to it. Six didn't hold it against the girls, he couldn't blame them really. Emile had always seemed to hold a grudge against civilians, Noble Four never got along with any of them. Emile knew people wouldn't trust him and only returned those feelings with cold anger. Six wasn't like that, but Six wasn't like Jorge either who tried to go out of his way to help civilians, make them comfortable around the team. Six was kind of in the middle, not too cold like Emile or too warm like Jorge. Six remained neutral and had a bit of a nonchalant attitude to it all. If they trusted him and liked him then great, but if they didn't, it wouldn't matter to Six. He was a soldier, his job was to protect people and follow orders not to make friends.

Getting off the wall and walking into the food court, Six could feel the eyes of Saya and Rei bearing down on him. Six however only ignored the stares and gave them his usual nod for a greeting before walking over to an item rack picking up a couple energy bars. They reminded Six of the ration bars he'd eat during missions except sweeter. Pulling out a chair about 5 tables away from the two girls, Six threw the energy bars on the table and sat down. Much to the surprise of the girls, Six took off his helmet and put it on the chair next to him. Six noticed that his hair had grown even longer as he blew some of his bangs out of his eyes, he would have to cut it soon when he had time. Rei and Saya began whispering to each other but unknown to them, Six was a Spartan and he could hear them quite clearly as he took a bite out of an energy bar. But Six didn't pay their gossiping much heed, instead opted on thinking about what he was going to do next. He still had no idea how he was going to contact UNSC headquarters for help. Six was starting to think that he might be stuck here.

"Holy shit, he's so young! I thought he'd be you know, some old guy." Rei whispered.

"He looks Japanese, think he's with the SDF Miyamoto?"

"Didn't Hirano say that the SDF didn't have armor like that though?"

Saya frowned as she looked over towards Six again who was casually plowing through his energy bars. There was something about his eyes that seemed to unnerve the young Takagi. Cold lifeless eyes that had seen enough death to last a dozen lifetimes. Those blue eyes seemed almost unnatural on him in contrast to his black hair and Asian like facial features.

"Hey Takagi."

"…Yeah?"

Rei was looking at Takagi with a sly grin on her face.

"You've been staring at him for a while now. Don't tell me you got a crush on him, hmm? He is kind of cute now that I can get a look at him without the helmet."

Hearing this Saya's cheeked reddened like a tomato and she almost shouted her response as she jumped up off her seat.

"W-what!?"

Six looked over towards the table of two with a raised eyebrow. The sudden increase in volume had knocked Six out of his thoughts. Saya seemed almost flabbergasted as her cheeks grew even redder before she pointed at Six and shouted.

"W-what the hell do you think you're looking at?!"

Six's raised eyebrow seemed to rise even higher. He didn't know how to respond to that question, had he done something wrong?

Rei who was having trouble containing her laughter all this time finally let it all out.

"Pfft… Hahahaha!"

This only made Saya's cheeks flush even redder.

"W-what the hell's so funny Miyamoto?!"

"Yo, you guys seem to be having fun."

Still trying to contain her laughter Rei looked up and saw Takashi walking towards them.

"Pfft… Ha… Hey Takashi."

Looking over towards Takagi with confusion evident on his face, Takashi sat down next to Rei.

"You okay Saya?"

The young Takagi heiress seemed to finally have gathered herself before crossing her arms and proceeded to give Rei a death glare.

"Yeah I'm just peachy."

Rei looked like she was about to break out into another laughing fit while Takashi sweat dropped a bit before looking over towards Six. This was the first time he had seen Six without his helmet. He looked a lot younger than what Takashi had pictured underneath that piece of metal.

"Yo Vincent-san, what're you doing all alone? Come on, sit with everyone."

Six gave Takashi his usual blank look before nodding and grabbing his stuff. The little café table was now full with four chairs. Takashi and Rei being on one side with Six and Saya on the other side. An awkward silence filled the air as Saya continued glaring at Rei who currently found the noodles on her plate extremely interesting. Six only continued eating his remaining energy bar albeit a lot slower. Takashi rubbed the back of his head as he thought about how to start a conversation, this silence was really unnerving him.

"So uh Vincent-san, how old are you? You look really young for a soldier."

This got Rei's attention as she looked up from her plate. Even Saya stopped trying to stare holes through Miyamoto's forehead and looked over towards Six. Six put down his energy bar and looked at Takashi with a thoughtful look. Information like his age should okay to share.

"I'll be 22 next month."

Everyone on the table seemed surprised as Takashi tried to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, then your only a couple years older than the rest of us. I'm 17."

Six only nodded in response and decided now was a better time than ever to get some answers.

"If it's alright with you, I have some questions. Regarding the "infect- "them" when exactly did they first appear?"

This time it was Saya that answered instead of Takashi.

"From what we know of, they suddenly appeared about a week ago and then threw the city into chaos. Our school was attacked and that's how we first encounter "them"."

Six nodded in response. He had been on Planet Reach until about 5 days ago. The "infected" seemed to have already been here before Six's arrival. Their appearance was still quite recent if it's only been a week so things weren't too bad yet. But Six knew better, things would only continue to deteriorate at this rate unless this century's governments do something soon. And firing off a fucking EMP was not something that would help. Six could only mentally groan as he thought about the fool in power that fired off the damn thing. As Six was about to ask a couple more questions, he was interrupted by a scream from a familiar voice. Takashi jumped out of his seat and looked over in that direction.

"I think that was Shizuka-sensei!"

Six was already up and running, leaving his helmet behind on the table. Takashi and everyone else quickly followed suit running after Six towards the scream. Six was fast, he ran up the escalator in a matter of seconds and arrived at the scene way before Takashi and company. Shizuka-sensei was lying on a bed covering her chest with her arms while a man with a knife was staring down the barrel of a gun that was in the hands of a police officer girl.

"Let her go and drop your weapon now! Or else…" The police girl said. What was her name again… Asami or something? It was obvious to Six when he met her that she was green, a new recruit fresh out of the academy. And now it was obvious to the thug that she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger.

"Well? If you're going to shoot me, then do it already! Huh?!"

Six saw the apprehension in her eyes, she wasn't ready to pull the trigger. Six would rather not have to waste the last clip of his M6 for something like this but he might not have a choice at this rate. Six had killed another human being before, some UNSC soldiers had trouble shooting another person because all they had been fighting was the covenant. But Six was used to it, before Noble Team, Six had missions that usually involved wiping out entire militia groups that were against the UNSC. Drawing his M6 out his holster, Six ticked the safety off and aimed at the thug.

"She might not shoot. But I will if you don't stand down."

Six's tone left no room for argument. Saya and the rest of the group had finally arrived at the scene. Everyone was tense, Takashi, Rei, and Saya could only watch on as Hirano and Saeko along with Alice arrived as well. The thug tried to give Six a glare but was beginning to sweat.

"You have 5 seconds to drop your weapon and stand down before I shoot."

As Six began to countdown, Saya saw his eyes. Those were the eyes of a cold blooded killer, a murderer. Someone that wouldn't think twice about killing another human being. They unnerved her and she wasn't alone in this thought. Alice was scared seeing this side of her "onii-san" and began to grab onto Hirano. Rei and Hirano only gulped while Saeko gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. Takashi only silently looked at Six, those eyes… they made his bones shiver. He had seen a look like that before on Saeko back at the temple. But Six… he was on a whole different level compared to that, Takashi genuinely felt fear. Takashi could only imagine what the poor guy facing the gun barrel was experiencing.

"3…2…"

"A-alright buddy! I got you!"

The thug quickly dropped the knife and put his hands in the air. Six tilted his head to the side, a sign that it was time for the guy to get lost. The thug wisely took heed and quickly got up, running off. Six put his firearm back into its holster and walked over to Shizuka.

"You okay ma'am?"

Shizuka still seemed a little shell shocked before she quickly recovered and gave Six her usual bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks Vincent."

As Shizuka got up and dusted herself off, she looked over to Six again with a bit of a pout.

"And don't call me ma'am. Were friends aren't we? Just call me Shizuka!"

Six seemed taken aback by her enthusiasm, it almost reminded him of Alice. As Six and Shizuka-sensei continued talking, the police officer Asami, was still hyperventilating. Saya and Alice were trying to calm her but down to no avail. She was still tightly gripping the pistol that her knuckles were turning white, until Hirano walked over and started talking to her.

"Hey officer! It's okay now you don't have to shoot anyone! It's already over."

"H-huh? Y-yeah… Thanks... Kohta-san."

As Asami was finally starting to calm down, someone began to motion her over.

"Uh, police gir- I mean officer can you c'mere a sec?"

"H-huh? Sure okay!"

Takashi let out a sigh of relief and he looked over to Rei.

"I'm glad that worked out."

'Yeah…"

"Something wrong Rei?"

Miyamoto looked over at Six and Shizuka-sensei one last time before shaking her head.

"Nah, nothings wrong."

* * *

The group was all laid out around the café area in the food court except for Six. Everyone seemed to be burnt out by the recent events. Takashi, Saya, Rei, and Saeko were sitting around the register area and were discussing their next move. Shizuka-sensei was sleeping on one of the tables, while Kohta and Alice were playing rock paper scissors.

"So Takashi, what're we going to do next?" Saya fiddled with her glasses as she asked.

"Eh… I think we should see if we can salvage anything that wasn't burnt out by that EMP blast."

This time it was Rei that spoke up with a chip in her voice.

"What? What about going to my place?"

Saeko who had been quiet till now answered Rei.

"We're going to need supplies before we go anywhere Miyamoto."

"But my houses is only a 20 minute walk from here!"

Saeko's eyes narrowed before she shot back.

"Miyamoto, you should know by now that a 20 minute walk could take all night."

Rei grew quiet and grit her teeth as she heard this. Saya sighed as she looked at Takashi.

"Takashi, we could always take the bikes to Miyamoto's after we check out the rest of the mall."

Takashi nodded his head at Takagi's plan.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

Getting up, Takagi began clapping her hands and motioned for the rest of the group to get up.

"Well you heard the leader. Let's get moving. Hey gun freak head up over to the roof and see if you can plot a route to Miyamoto's!"

Hirano stopping playing with Alice and looked up over towards Takagi.

"Alright Saya-san, I'll head over there right now."

Everyone agreed with the plan before getting up and going their own ways. Shizuka and Alice headed towards the bank to see if the vaults had anything useful, while Rei and Takashi were checking out the bike store. Hirano was headed towards the roof while Saya was going to check out the offices to see if she could find any working electronics.

* * *

Six frowned as this computer seemed to be fried as well. Six sighed as he took off his helmet and sat down on the table. He had been looking around the offices for a working computer to see if he could find any useful information by plugging in his AI. But so far every computer he had checked had been fried by the EMP blast. Six blew his bangs out of his eyes as he thought about what he was going to do. At times like this Six wished Carter was here, the guy always knew what to do. He sure missed Noble Team. With another sigh, Six took out his combat knife from its sheath. Since he had some time to kill right now he might as well give himself that much needed haircut. Grabbing a handful of hair Six brought the knife over his head and was about to chop off a large amount of hair before he heard someone shout.

"Are you stupid? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

To be honest, Saya herself didn't even know why she shouted like she did. All she knew was that when she was checking out the offices, she saw Six sitting on a table about to lop off a chunk of his hair and then she found herself shouting. She was starting to regret it as Six stopped and looked over to her with those unnatural eyes of his. Only now they weren't cold and vicious, but had a sad kind of look to them. Had something happened to him before he joined up with Takashi? Now that Saya thought about it, it was weird for a soldier to be alone, where was the rest of his team? Were they…

"Haircut."

Saya was broken out of her trance when she heard Six speak. Whatever look Six had before was replaced by his usual blank poker face.

"…What?"

"I was giving myself a haircut."

A vein popped up on Saya's head.

"Well no shit… I meant why were you cutting your hair with a freaking combat knife."

Six looked at his knife. Then he looked at her. Then he looked at his knife again, before finally looking back at her.

"What's wrong with that?"

This guy was definitely fucking with her.

"What ISN'T wrong with that!?"

Six looked genuinely confused. What was wrong with giving himself a haircut?

"How else would I cut my hair?"

Saya felt like her head was about to implode as she began to rub her temples. Hell why did she even care if the guy wanted to mess up his own hair and make himself look like an idiot. Then she thought about what Miyamoto had said during breakfast and her face flushed red. OH HELL NO. Saya Takagi did not have a-

"Ma'am, you okay?"

Breaking her out of her thoughts for a second time, Saya found herself face to face with a plate of black solid titanium. Looking up she saw Six with that usual blank look on his face looking down at her. With a sigh Takagi turned around and motioned for Six to follow her. It was impossible to stay mad at someone with his type of personality.

Confusion still apparent on his face, Six grabbed his helmet before falling in step with the pink haired girl. As Six followed her, the two walked on in silence.

"I have a name you know."

"Excuse me?"

Saya gave Six an annoyed look.

"You called me ma'am. I have a name you know."

"My apologies miss."

Saya sighed, dealing with this guy was impossible.

"Saya. Just call me Saya."

Six nodded as the two continued their walk in silence. He didn't question where they were going, she didn't tell him either, only silently leading the way. They entered another building and Six saw mirrors everywhere. Mirrors, chairs and sharp objects. Saya motioned for him to sit down on one of the chairs and he silently obliged, his helmet resting on his lap. The chair squeaked under his weight. Six saw Saya push a lever and Six's chair dropped down closer to the floor. Looking at the mirror he saw that he was now shorter than Saya.

Takagi looked around and found a cloak, throwing it over Six, she tied it to his neck and looked around for scissors. Seeing a pair, she grabbed them along with a comb and began to comb out the knots in Six's hair.

"THIS is a haircut. What you were doing before was called being a caveman."

Six couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was rather ironic that the man from the future was being called a caveman. Six decided to close his eyes and lean back on the chair a little bit. This was actually quite relaxing.

"I've always cut my hair like that."

"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were."

Another chuckle, followed up by silence. The only thing Six could hear was the sound of scissors meeting hair, going snip snip snip.

"So, how do you want it cut?"

"Short."

Takagi sighed and continued trimming.

"I meant what kind of style."

"That's irrelevant."

This guy was worse than Takashi and Hirano combined. Takagi sighed again as she continued trimming his hair in silence before her curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey…"

Six opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I thought soldiers were always in teams."

"…We usually are."

Saya stopped cutting and looked at the mirror to see Six's face. He had on his poker face as usual, but there was something different about it.

"Then where's your team?"

Silence.

"You rather not talk about it?"

Saya could see the pain in his eyes. Taking the silence as his answer to her question, Takagi decided to not press the matter any further and only continued cutting in silence. Only the sounds of scissors and hair hitting the floor could be heard throughout the empty hair salon.

* * *

_The group only continues to grow. A group of kids, a nurse, and a killer. Four becomes Eight. Noble Six's journey goes on._

* * *

This is the longest chapter I've written so far. I wasn't sure where I wanted to end the chapter so I settled for this. I ended up rewriting a lot of it so I hope it turned out okay. Either way, as usual shoot me a review with opinions/critique so I know how I did.


End file.
